


Anyone Who Knows What Love Is

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naked Sherlock, i love that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Sherlock can be very persuasive when he wants to be, but nothing will distract Molly from her toast and tea.A sweet Valentine's day treat for my fellow Sherlolly shippers!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lono/gifts), [becandidbeautifully (minthegreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthegreen/gifts), [lokiilockk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiilockk/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! While not specifically a Valentine's Day fic, it's fluffy and romantic, so I thought it fit the bill. Hope you enjoy!

_The world may think I'm foolish / They can't see you, like I can / Oh but anyone, who knows what love is / Will understand_

_-_ Irma Thomas "Anyone Who Knows What Love Is"

* * *

 

She hummed as she moved about her kitchen, filling up the kettle and putting it on the range. She picked through her tea, before settling on her usual. Grabbing her phone from the counter, she scrolled through her music until she found the song that she’d woken up humming. Smiling, she put it on repeat.  

The light, tinkling intro started and a contented smile spread across her face. She continued in her routine for a few more seconds, until she heard her bedroom door creak open. Glancing up, she couldn’t help but gasp as she saw Sherlock Holmes, walking out of her bedroom with the most adorable bed-head she’d ever seen and without a single stitch on. “Sherlock! What are you doing?”

“Came to find you. You weren’t in bed,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And you’re naked because…”

“Because I planned on getting back in bed, with you, as soon as possible. Didn’t seem worth it to put something on.” He sauntered up to her, completely at ease. She knew that she was blushing, probably red as a cherry. “Besides, someone stole my favorite dressing gown.”

At that, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, kissing her deeply. Or at least, attempting to kiss her deeply. She pushed him away playfully, her hands going to the knot that held the dressing gown together and she tightened it. His eyes narrowed. “It’s only your favorite because I’m in it and you want me to not be in it,” she said matter-of-factly. “I know that you have at least two others here.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s beside the point. I didn’t want to be away from the bed for too long, so I thought my state of undress might entice you back.”

Molly was back at the range, taking the squealing kettle off and turning off the flame. Sherlock slid an arm around her waist and she realized they were standing directly in front of her window. “Sherlock! I have neighbors! And big windows!”

He shrugged. “So?”

“So, if Mrs. Higgins from next door happens to catch sight of your bum and falls madly in love with you, I won’t be able to save you.”

“Mrs. Higgins?” he said curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s insatiable. She’d devour you,” Molly said, a sparkle in her eye. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes and made another grab for her, but she danced out of his reach, grabbing the bread off the counter and popping it into her toaster. She pressed the lever down and just as soon as she had, Sherlock was back, pressed against her with his chin resting on her shoulder. “Stop it. We can’t subsist on sex alone.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“It was not a challenge. I simply want some tea and toast and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

“Now that definitely sounds like a challenge,” Sherlock said, his words muffled by her neck as he nibbled at the skin there, making Molly weak in the knees. Suddenly, he stopped, his head tilted as he apparently noticed that she was listening to one specific song on repeat.

“What’re you listening to?”

She glanced over to her phone as the song started over again. “It’s a song that my parents loved. They used to dance around our living room to it. Just woke up with it in my head.”

He was quiet for a moment, listening to the lyrics of the song. Molly moved to pour the water into her cup and Sherlock moved with her. She couldn’t help but giggle at his clinginess. He started swaying in time with the music and with the way that he’d wrapped himself around her, he forced her to sway with him. “What’re you doing, Sherlock?”

She could hear the smile in his voice, even if she didn’t turn around to see it. “Dancing with you, Molly.”

She giggled. “I’m making breakfast, you’re starkers…not exactly the time for dancing.”

“It’s the perfect time for dancing,” he replied, continuing to sway in time to the music. When the toast popped up, he guided her over there, never stopping his back and forth motions, his hand occasionally gripping the silky material of the dressing gown as he moved her this way and that.

She smeared some of her favorite orange marmalade onto her toast and took a bite, smiling happily as Sherlock took the opportunity to kiss her shoulder. “Want a bite?” she offered, holding the toast over her shoulder. He leaned forward and took a bite, as Molly took advantage and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He chewed, resting his chin back on her shoulder as they moved towards her tea once more.

She took out her tea bag and added in one sugar and a splash of cream. “We’ve got to stop dancing if I have any hope of keeping your favorite dressing gown free of tea stains,” she teased. He grumbled but stilled slightly, his hand rubbing back and forth on her stomach. His face was buried in her neck, as he dropped soft kisses against the skin there.

Sighing happily at the first sip of tea, Molly leaned even further back against Sherlock. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

She felt his grin against her neck. “I know,” he murmured, his words muffled by her skin.

“I still love you though.”

“Know that too,” he said, his words clearer this time as he moved his face away from her neck and perched his chin on her shoulder once more.

“Git,” she said, playfully elbowing him. “You know, this would go a lot faster if I didn’t have you hanging on me.” She didn’t even have to look back at him to know that he was pouting at her words. “The faster I finish, the faster I’ll come back to bed with you.”

Almost immediately, he was gone. Molly giggled as he moved around the counter to one of her bar stools, sitting as if he was on his best behavior.  “So eager. You really should eat something. I’d hate for your stamina to fail you because you didn’t eat breakfast,” she teased, taking another bite of her toast.

With a wicked grin, Sherlock reached out across the counter and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling the hand holding the toast towards him. He took two big bites of her toast and sat there, chewing happily with crumbs on his face. She snorted as she looked down at the bit she was left with. He’d eaten most of the piece, surely in an attempt to get her back in bed even sooner.

She quickly ate the rest of the toast and downed her cup of tea, barely tasting it anymore.

“Alright, fine. You win!” she finally declared. His eyes lit up and she grinned at him. “Take me back to bed, Sherlock Holmes.”

In a flash, he was by her side again and he scooped her up in a bridal carry. She shrieked and her arms wrapped around his neck on instinct. He cradled her close and briefly kissed her. “Finally,” he muttered. “I was getting cold.”

She giggled. “Well we can’t have that. Although that is what you get for walking around naked in my flat in the dead of winter.”


End file.
